Was it a dream?
by Blue Sabbath
Summary: Timmy dreams that he is a 18 year old boy and dating a hot 20 year old Vicki. He discards it as a weird dream? Was it a dream really? Is really Timmy a miserable 14 year old kid with a very bad life? Are his parents really apathetic? Is Vicki as evil as he thinks? Does he really has a pair of Fairy God Parents? Can reality coincide with fiction? who is Timmy really?


Timmy Turner was sitting on a bench in the Dimmsdale park. He was waiting for someone, he had a little gift in his pocket for that special one. Yup, it was her coming in, in her traditional wardrobe. Their eyes met, she walked up to him

"So what's the deal? You never asked me to come here?"amusement was evident in her question.

The park was very lonely now, it was 14th of February, people had other things to handle than strolling in the park at 5 in the evening.

That's what he wanted, he wanted the park to be lonely, to keep it a secret from the prying eyes. Without further delay he did something astonishing, especially for the person standing in front of him, he knelt down and took out the gift,

"Vicki, will you be my valentine?"

"You are asking a Valentine to be Your Valentine? Shouldn't you ask me to be your ' **Turner** ' instead, like someone who turns you on?"." she asked jokingly.

He was unsure"Maybe she is just joking, but what if she really rejects my proposal?" he sighed on his thoughts, his gaze got lowered.

"Shit, You are still that naive: I was just joking, I would love to be your valentine." she crouched down and took the gift, and pulled him in a hug. her pink eyes were glittering in the fading twilight, her fiery red hair gave her the appearance of an angel.

He couldn't believe his ears, he didn't know what to do, currently he was too occupied to notice that she had already broken the hug and holding him gently by his neck.

They closed the distance between their lips, it was a short yet passionate kiss. The kiss felt like a booster to his vitality.

Suddenly his phone beeped, he had received a message. He pulled out the phone from his pocket.

"It's must be from your parents." she mentioned, "Yup, they said they would send me their selfies." his parents were currently visiting Japan.

Instead of a selfie he figured out that it was a text message, he went on to read it...

...

Suddenly Timmy Turner woke up in his bedroom, he was panting. He got up from the bed and looked at the mirror, he was a boy of 14 again. He mentally scolded himself for his stupidity.

"Being an 18 year old boy, proposing a 20 year old Vicki on the Valentine's day and then kissing her. Surely more abhorring than weird."

Vicki, the bane of his limited existence, his one hell of a babysitter, romancing her ; would mean a death wish; Timmy wanted to live so discarding the dream was very natural for him.

He was sure Vicki hadn't arrived yet and he just dozed off after returning from school, Vicki would never let him sleep under her watch.

He knew she was coming again, today. He knew he didn't stand a chance in this regard. It all started 6 years ago, when his parents figured out that he needed a babysitter. They hired her, the devil incarnate, the red headed witch. She was easy on the eyes. In-fact he thought she was damn pretty at the first sight. They say "Never judge a book by its cover." He learnt it in the hardest possible way.

She forced her chores on him, intimidated him, humiliated him, lied to his parents. He was pretty miserable at her hands, so miserable that the "Fairy council" was forced to grant him a pair of Fairy God parents, Cosmo and Wanda.

With Cosmo and Wanda his life was somewhat tolerable. He was granted a every wishes which didn't contradict "Da Rules".There was a rulebook for wishes, which he can make and which he can't. His godparents were only visible to him, in front of others they would become inanimate objects. Nobody was able to figure out their existence. They disguised themselves as the boy's goldfish to subvert any suspicion.

Still even with the magical arsenal at his disposal he had often find it difficult to handle her. Today Cosmo and Wanda have taken the day off. His parents went away as usual, lately he has noticed that his parents are going out more and more. Usually the only left on weekends but now they return home once or twice in a week, spending most of their time outside. Now he can't even remember their faces properly.

He was all alone waiting for her, quietly, patiently. As if his life never moved on, he felt like he is still stuck in the same abyss.

His friends were very helpful , Chester, Tootie, AJ all loved and cared for him. Tootie even used to have a crush on him but now they are just friends.

Today in school they all met in the lunch table. They all have different schedules. They were very worried about the fact that his parents were not returning since last Thursday.

"Man, It's a headache to handle that hell of a devil for five days. You seriously need a break dude", AJ was genuinely empathetic about his condition.

"Your parents really need to asses your situation dude, they just can't abandon you like this day after day." Chester seemed genuinely enraged.

"I will try my best to talk it out with her, she really needs to cut you some slack." Tootie looked serious.

"Don't worry, I can handle her but the most pressing issue is why my parents are doing this to me?" Timmy sighed

His friends didn't answer, they knew how were his parents, they chose silence over the inconvenient truth.

This was all in the lunch break, now he is back at home awaiting his impending predicament.

As usual the door flung open after a loud thunderclap.

"Hii, Twerp..." the famous redhead entered the Turner household, her eyes glittering with malice.

"Today it will be different, first finish off your chores, then we can play a lot." her demeanour suggested that it will be her enjoyment at the cost of his suffering.

Timmy picked up the long list of chores and started without even uttering a word. He knew better, facing an enraged Vicki without his godparents simply meant having a death wish.

He was physically tired and mentally exhausted by the chores, so he just sat on the couch without a second thought. Unfortunately for him he accidentally sat on her stretched legs. She snapped, "Who gave you the permission to sit down?let alone sitting on my legs?" She yanked her legs out and kicked him hard on his shoulders.

He fell flat on the ground only to be yanked up by his collar, "Twerp, you have crossed the limit, now you are a goner."

Timmy felt a lump growing in his throat and a cold chill ran down through his spine.

She suddenly tied up his hands by forcing him to wear something weird, like a jacket sans any sleeve.

"Now, Twerp, do you what is in it?" she held a syringe and filled it up with a strange liquid.

"This is a very potent venom, it will paralyse you but your senses will be there, so just think about the fun when I will cut open your chest to see your beating heart, I wonder will it beat faster or slower?" she injected the fluid in his body.

He felt sleepy, he couldn't move his limbs but was able to feel them.

He could see she has taken out a machine thing and attached some receptors on his head.

"You will be fine, after I am through with you." he heard her.

He knew he was going to be killed and he had no hope, a tear escaped his eye before sleep claimed his consciousness.

...

Timmy Turner woke up with a very strange headache. Currently he was in a big room, filled with various equipments which he had never seen. This room was new to him, he couldn't remember coming here in the first place.

Waking up from a long slumber, with a headache seemed a little bolt out of the blue for him. He instinctively rubbed his cheeks, he felt hairs, "hairs? No they are beards, but I prefer to be clean shaven." Now Timmy was feeling little strange.

There was a bed on the other side, a man was lying on it. Some receptors were being attached with the man's forehead. A man and two women were standing nearby. They were talking in a very low voice, he couldn't hear a thing. Suddenly the man pressed some buttons on the machine and a green light started blinking, the man on the bed started shaking mildly.

Now Timmy was afraid, these people might be a bunch of outlawed mad scientists experimenting on human subjects, he must flee at once. He tried to stand up only to find that he is too weak and he was sitting on a wheel chair.

The man heard the little sounds made by Timmy's futile efforts, he asked something to one woman.

This woman had black hair and she wore spectacles, he was sure that he has seen her somewhere before, but couldn't remember.

She was wearing a white dress and white stockings, he was sure he knew this dressing style but couldn't recall.

The woman pushed his chair and took him to a new room, this room was bigger., there were many beds on it. People were sitting on their beds. The windows were open, the reddish sun rays of the twilight has changed the complexion of the room. On the far corner there was a date calender, it read 20-9-2015.

Timmy was shell-shocked, he can't remember anything beyond 14th February, the day he proposed Vicki. He was panting he didn't know what the heck was going on?

Timmy's headache increased a bit mostly due the recent tribulations; a continued high pitched sound grabbed his attention. Suddenly it hit him, it was the sound of a water heater. The water is heated enough so the alarm had went off.

The person who was sitting closest to him, a bald headed black skinned guy, got up and came towards him.

Something was in him which made Timmy uncomfortable, he closed in and said "Welcome to hell. So how was the trip?"

"What the fuck, hell? this is a god damn room, can't he see this?" Timmy was mentally freaking out.

"Shit happens when the red headed witch takes you to the ninth realm. People forget everything, listen carefully, you can hear the flute of hell." the boy of late teens asserted.

"What are you talking about? this is just an alarm." the last thing that Timmy wanted, was a conversation with this boy.

"Ahh...don't worry, it happens, she randomly chooses a soul and tortures it in the ninth realm. But no worries. You are safe for now." he tried to reassure Timmy.

Suddenly a tall man entered the room, he had white pyjamas just like the bald guy and a white shirt, he cried "Oh, my god Titanic is sinking. The red headed witch has cast her spell. Everybody to the lifeboat."

"Titanic, is he mad or something? who the hell is this red headed witch?Am I being surrounded by a bunch of loonies?" he was visibly flustered, his headache has seemed to subdue a little. The keyword being little.

The bald guy suddenly spoke up in a husky tone "Remy had died in the Titanic fiasco and came here, but the red headed witch has tortured him and he lost his sanity."

"Souls going mad in hell due to torture?" his weak physical condition deterred him from laughing.

"Who are you?" he asked the bald guy.

"I am Abraham Jacob. I died in an accident in LA, last year, now I am stuck in hell. I know you, you are Timmy. The favourite prey of the she devil." the bald guy replied.

Timmy was panicking, "How come this thing knows my name? why I can't remember anything? How did I end up with them?"

Suddenly another boy jumped from another cot, he was wearing the same clothes like the other two, "He he, You just got screwed by her, that whore of a butcher comes everyday and takes one of us and then screws it. We all are god forsaken turkeys and this is a turkey farm."

"But I am Chester, the turkey king. The red headed butcher still couldn't capture me, whenever she comes I evade." the blond was laughing proudly.

Abraham Jacob sighed "He was a Turkey seller in his life, that devil tortured him to think that he is a turkey. Just like you. You were a little kid who died due to bad babysitting. But the devil's torture forced you to forget reality."

Timmy was panting, all of these people are lunatics, but what was he doing here, in this lunatic asylum? He looked at himself for the first time, he also had the same uniform, white pyjama and white shirt.

He was sure that there was a mistake somewhere, he can't be kept with this lunatics, but he was very weak, there was none other than these people. He was stuck and stuck badly. If he can't do something this lunatic asylum might become his future.

"This lunacy will eventually grip me and I will also become mad, my career will be ruined, I will never see my mom and dad, though they are in Japan currently. The Timothy Turner who passed the high school with flying colours and chose civil engineering can never stay in this hell. I need to get out, the exams will be starting within a week. I need to do something fast." he was afraid of the prospect of possible entrapment.

Suddenly the woman with black hair and spectacles rushed in and went through the door. The sound ended, "Why the hell the nurse have to switch everything?" she was visibly upset, then another woman entered the room. She wore black jeans, she had a green jacket. She looked very familiar,as if Timmy had a deep relationship with her, as if she came to his dreams everyday.

The people started panicking, Abraham Jacob screamed "Get away from me you harlot, You can't corrupt me, I have god on my side."

Chester sneaked in under his bed and started making sounds like a turkey, Remy started crying "The witch is here, everybody run. She won't spare anyone, run for your lives."

"They are surely afraid of You doc." the nurse told the red haired woman, "They should." she replied with a chuckle.

Timmy felt a little solace, this redhead seems to be his trump card.

Before he could call her, she looked at him. The deep pink eyes seemed to read his mind. She took steps towards him.

"How are you feeling Timmy?" she asked him.

"I am fine, but please get me out of here. They are lunatics, I am not one of them." he pleaded her.

"I know Timmy, I know that you have been cured and please don't call them lunatics. They are just mentally challenged and being treated; till yesterday You were one of them." she put her hand over his shoulder reassuringly.

She was Vicki, his lover, his girlfriend, whom she proposed on last Valentine's day, the ace of her class, a would be psychologist.

"Cured? Was I also a lunatic? but I can't remember anything about coming here?" he was visibly surprised.

"Six months ago on 14th Feb, you were going to propose me. We were very happy, suddenly you received a message that your parents were killed in an avalanche while visiting Japan. You broke down mentally and tried to commit suicide, I saved you but then you lost your mental balance." Vicki had a pained expression on her face.

"Really? I was mentally deranged? this whole six months? but I didn't remember anything." Timmy was still in a state of shock.

"You can't remember anything it might only come to you as a remnant of a distant dream; You would imagine that I am your evil babysitter making you miserable, your parents often running out on vacation, Chester and AJ as your school friends and nurse Charlotte as a clingy girl named Tootie." Vicki explained.

"Wait a second, it's just like the weird dream, that I had, before I woke up." Timmy was astonished, nurse Charlotte, the woman with the specs was chuckling.

"Yup, you would also threaten me with a restraining order and would often tell me to save myself from Vicki my older sister." Charlotte added with a mild laugh.

"Nurse Charlotte was your attendant till the other day, she was in-charge of your well being, while I tried to cure you from the metal trauma. So your subconscious decided that I was the evil babysitter and Charlottle being your clingy class-friend. also invented a pair of god parents. You would often talk to them and tell them to neutralize me. Everyday you would create a new scenario with me being the bad guy chasing you down."

Timmy couldn't take any-more, he grabbed Vicki's hand, Vicki knew that he needed her, he needed her desperately, she was only person he could rely upon. She hugged him and whispered in his ear, "Let me take you home. I have already taken the release order."

"Thanks, thank you very much. You are the only one that I have, I don't want to lose you, please forgive me if I have caused you any inconvenience." Timmy's eyes drenched with tears, Vicki hugged him again, she knew how fragile Timmy was, she knew he needed great care. He was cured but now he needed support, she was the only one left for him.

Nurse Charlotte added, "Congrats, Mr. Turner, Wishing You a very healthy life and best of luck, You too ."

"Thank You, Nurse Charlotte." the couple replied in a unison.

Vicki wheeled him out of the room, AJ chanted some biblical verses, Chester was shouting "Hey, give back my buddy, Turkey thief devil." Remy was down on his knees "Please lord, save this man from the clutches of the devil, save Titanic."

Before leaving the room Timmy's eyes fell on a pair of bottles beside his ex-bed, a green and a pink bottle. Timmy knew there was something, but he couldn't recall anything regarding those bottles. He just ignored them.

A very thin and almost inaudible voice murmured"Our work is done here, dear. Let's report to the base"...the zapping sound caught attention of Chester, the bottles weren't any more " ..she needs the bottles to feed her Turkey, haa... haaa ...haaaaaaaaaaaaa..."Chester's deranged laughter reverberated in the room.


End file.
